Christmas in Los Noches oneshot
by Delby259
Summary: It's Aizen's orders, so they have to follow them. It's 'Christmas' in Los Noches, and the Espada are in for a game of Secret Santa!  Only rated M for language


**Yo! So this is my first story uploaded on here, so I don't really know quite what I'm doing. . . But, I was in the Christmas spirit! And I love me some Espada. So I hope you enjoy and if you find any errors, let me know, I went throught it myself a few times but probably missed something! Oh and this really focuses on Grimmjow most, also. Thanks and enjoy! -Delby**

**Christmas in Los Noches**

The spacious room was quiet, the ten deadly Espada staring at their Lord in shock. Among them was the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, whose mouthful of teeth were revealed in an incredulous snarl. He managed to blink his blue eyes before forcing out a clipped, "What?"

Aizen Sousuke, or Aizen-sama as his underlings called him, turned his flat brown eyes on the rather unruly Sexta. "Oh? You didn't hear me, Grimmjow?" he asked, hiding a bit of a smile as the Arrancar's head twitched irritably. Then he cast his gaze over the rest, who wore looks similar. Even the lazy Primera—the one who was usually asleep during these meetings—was looking at him, face slack. "I _said_ that Gin would pass a bowl around, and each of you would pick a name. The person whose name you get, you have to get a minimum of two gifts for them."

"It's like Christmas, ya know?" Gin added, handing the bowl to the first person, his smile even more wide and unnerving with his good mood. "Secret Santa! Come on, don' look so glum! It'll be fun!" He continued to smile as the bowl slowly moved around the table, until finally it came back to him with one piece of paper left in it. "'Ey now! Who skipped out?" he asked indignantly.

Aizen raised a brow, but Gin took over with an uncharacteristic scolding frown on his face. "Come on! I worked hard to plan this for y'all!" he was ranting, heading over to the other side of the table. He shoved his face, narrowed eyes opening a bit at Grimmjow, who'd hunkered himself in his seat uncomfortably, arms crossed over his chest in a defiant pose. "Ya should loosen up! Learn to have some fun, ya know it? 'Specially when I worked so hard on this!" He straightened abruptly, clapping his bony hands. "Now! Read off the name you have!"

Starrk frowned. "I thought you said it was 'secret' Santa?" he asked, looking bored and a little irritated. "Just let us go. . ."

"No! Y'all ruined the fun for me, so now I gotta make my own! I wanna know who you all have!" he whined.

"Then just go around and read them!" Grimmjow barked, already irritable, trying to get the Shinigami away from him. Maybe he'd forget about the paper clutched in his hands and let Grimmjow escape to his room. . .

Gin turned to scowl, but it dropped as he nodded. "'Kay. I can deal with that," he agreed, walking around to peek over everyone's shoulders, his smiling growing until it almost split his face. Grimmjow shivered. That Shinigami was so unnerving for a reason that the bluenette couldn't quite place.

He scowled when Gin came back to his side, holding out the piece of paper. "Here. I already looked for ya," he told him, smiling even more widely.

Grimmjow plucked the paper from his hand, wishing vehemently that his smile would crack the fucking weirdo's face in half! With a curl of his lip, he unfolded it and an unconscious growl started low in his throat as he read the name a few times over.

Of all the fucking names…! The fucking Quatra? Really?

An angry hand ran through his hair gruffly, a foot tapping irritably on the tiled floor. He could feel a Cero itching the palm that the piece of paper was now crumpled in. Hell yeah. He wanted to be dismissed so he could go out in the 'inside' desert portion of Los Noches and Cero that fucking name into oblivion, then beyond!

Aizen took a sip of his tea, the motion drawing their attention back to him. He smiled, setting the cup on the table. "Alright. Because of this, if you'd like, I give you permission to run to the World of the Living to get appropriate gifts," he told them, Gin suddenly holding a tray of ten shiny bracelets.

Grimmjow blinked in surprise. Where the hell had that come from? Up his bell sleeves?

"These were specially made by our own Szayel Apporo," Aizen continued, smiling pleasantly. "They'll suppress your reiatsu, and make you visible so you can go into stores. I have money set aside. Now, I'll let you get to it. You should have the gifts by the party tomorrow."

"Aizen-sama…"

The soft, emotionless voice set Grimmjow's teeth on edge as he turned to the Espada whose name was currently in his fist, waiting to get Cero'd out of existence. Ulquiorra was serious and deadpan as always as he turned his green eyes on his lord.

"Ulquiorra?"

"If you're allowing us to get gifts for the others. . ." He stopped and a flash of hesitancy seemed to flick across his face, Grimmjow picking up on it like a predator the final flailing movements of it's pray. "Well, Aizen-sama, is anyone getting you a gift?" he inquired finally.

_That's not what you were gonna ask, you shit,_ Grimmjow growled to himself.

Aizen smiled, but he too seemed to realize that there was something else on his loyal Quatra's mind. "Tosen has already asked for that honor. So you just worry about the name you got," he assured.

"What about you?" Grimmjow asked, jerking his chin to the still smiling Gin. "Who'd you get?"

"That my blue haired feline is a surprise," he told him, his grin making Grimmjow suppress a shiver. "But, what else did'cha wanna ask?"

Ulquiorra shifted a bit, not liking that the others seemed to pick up on his wariness. "I was going to ask Aizen-sama's permission if I could get a gift for the woman as well," he said finally, not letting his eyes wander to any of his comrades, instead keeping them firmly on his Lord.

"Huhnn? You wanna get your little pet a gift huh? She been treating you good?"

"Shut up Nnoitra," Harribel hissed, cold green eyes shifting to the man beside her. "If she's supposed to be one of us now, it only makes sense. If we don't include her, it makes her seem less of a comrade."

"Very well put Harribel," Aizen agreed with a nod in the only female's direction, before his eyes flicked back to Ulquiorra. "Yes. I think that it would be very nice to include Orihime in our festivities. You may buy her what you wish."

Ulquiorra nodded, his moment of unease passing. "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

Arched brows furrowing, Grimmjow chewed his tongue as he stared across the table at the Espada he hated the most, wondering what it was about his smell that was. . . _Different_. It was something. Grimmjow had a very good nose, and an even better ability at finding his enemies weaknesses and successfully exploiting them.

Could that woman be a weakness against him now? It was definitely food for thought. But first on his mind—what to get the cold, callous bastard he hated so much for Los Noches mock Christmas.

Grimmjow left when they were dismissed, raising a brow in surprise as Starrk fell in step beside him. The Primera was so lazy and easy-going, even the destructively short tempered Sexta couldn't help but like him. Not that he really _liked_ anyone, but Starrk was okay by him.

"So you got Ulquiorra, huh?" he asked lazily, scratching his dark hair with a gloved hand. Seeing the blue eyes laser onto him, he managed a smirk. "Come on. He's the only person who'd make you growl like you did. You probably didn't even realize it; just happened instinctually."

Starrk was right. The rumble in his chest had barely even registered. He jerked his head in his direction. "Who'd you get?"

The Primera held up his piece of paper 'Tier Harribel' written across it. Starrk looked at it again. "Should be pretty easy," he mused. "She's pretty laid back. And if I'm getting anyone a gift, I gotta get one for Lilynette too or she won't let me sleep for the next week. So troublesome."

Grimmjow smirked, barking a laugh in agreement. "I know what you mean. Why even bother? It's not like Hollows have ever cared about holidays. Shit, this is the only one I know!" he told him. Then his hand tightened around the piece of paper. "And what the fuck do I get for that emotionless bastard?"

At that, Starrk shrugged his shoulders, turning off to his room. "Dunno. Maybe you should try following him around or something?" he suggested. "Get a better read on him."

Snorting, he waved a hand at the Primera before thinking about what he said. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. . .

Orihime had finally succeeded in getting Ulquiorra to take her to the 'outside' inside portion of Los Noches. She missed the sun, the sky, and even if it was fake, she still loved it. It reminded her of home, of her friends. She blinked, turning her big brown eyes from the faux sky to where Ulquiorra stood, watching her blankly.

"A party?" she repeated, wary. She'd never expected the serious group of Espada to have a party, but then, with Aizen pulling their strings she didn't know what to expect. She doubted she'd ever know what to expect from the Shinigami.

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied, standing where he was, hands in pocket as he watched Orihime walk around the sand, the grains crunching lightly under her black boots. "It's supposed to be something akin to 'Christmas'. We've even been ordered to do a game called 'Secret Santa'." He watched curiously as the woman stopped, turning to look at him in surprise. "I've never heard of it before," he told her. "But I was told we needed to buy a minimum of two gifts for the Espada whose name we picked out of a bowl. And. . ." He shifted a little. "I was curious if you'd be able to help me."

"Help you?" she repeated, unable to stop a little flutter of excitement. She felt a blush heating her cheeks, and instantly felt shame bubble over it, making it worse. She shouldn't be excited about helping the Espada—her captor—pick out gifts! She should hate them, all of them for the danger they might inflict on her friends. That threat was the only reason she was there in the first place!

'Captor' wasn't quite right either though. She'd come of her own volition. To protect her friends! It was her choice, even if it was forced. So, while she was here, she would take what little joy she could. And the fact that Ulquiorra was even asking for her help warmed her spirit, like maybe, just maybe he was starting to warm up to her too. Maybe she'd even get some insight into him.

Forcing a smile, she walked over to him and sat down in the sand, gesturing him to do the same. He did so slowly and hesitantly, until he was cross-legged next to her. "So!" she began. "Who'd you get?"

He held out his paper, unable to stop his gaze from latching to her face. She seemed. . . Happy for the prospect of helping. Why was that? She should hate him fully and without hesitation. She should hate them all. But. . . It put him at ease to know she didn't.

And why was that? Why should he care anything about this woman?

His eyes traveled from her face to her hair, to the clips that shined in the light. Those pins, she never went without them. They housed her powers, he knew that, but still. She seemed attached to them. Or was it that she didn't have any other clips?

When she looked at him, he forced his eyes to meet hers, noting in his peripheral vision how her cheeks slowly began to turn a deeper shade of red. "S-So," she cleared her throat. "Grimmjow. . . Do you have any idea of what to get him?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. Even though we're comrades, I don't fraternize with the Sexta often. He. . ." Pausing, he shifted his tongue around his mouth, as if searching for the words he wanted. "He's attitude is much too strong on the opposite spectrum from mine. We don't get along well. So I have no idea what to get him."

Orihime hummed, putting a thumb to her lip. He watched the motion, seeing her eyes looking out to the sand as she thought. "Tell me a little bit about him!" she insisted enthusiastically. Her excitement made the corner of his serious lips turn up a bit before he sighed, still sitting in the sand with her.

"Well he's hot-headed, short tempered and when he's angry, he has the destructive force of most natural disasters," Ulquiorra stated with a sigh, running a finger through the sand aimlessly. "Ah, his Resurrecćion is Pantera."

"Pantera?"

He looked at her. "Have you ever wondered what we all look like in our Resurrecćion forms?" he inquired.

Orihime's cheeks reddened. "W-Well, I have wondered. . ." she admitted. "Most Hollows I saw in Katakura-chou always looked kinda like animals. So, whenever I was alone my rooms, I always thought about it. . ."

Ulquiorra nodded in confirmation. "And Grimmjow?"

"Hmm. Well his mask has pretty sharp teeth, and from the way he moves I was thinking some kind of predatory animal," she said, drawing in the dirt. "But then, there are so many predatory animals, you know? And I can't think of any that are blue."

The Quatra leaned forward to see what she was drawing, his brows knitting together. It looked like a. . . "A bear?" he asked, feeling a strange building in his throat.

"Yeah! I mean, Grimmjow's not lean, or anything. He's more bulky! So a bear! At first I was thinking of a kind of big dog, like a wolf or something, but a bear fit better." She was about to go on, a shaking movement catching her eye. Looking up, she blinked widely at Ulquiorra, who'd turned his head away, a hand over his mouth. "W-What?"

Black nails biting into his cheek, Ulquiorra took a moment to control himself before he could answer, "I hope Grimmjow never hears you say he was a bear. There'd be a very good chance of him killing you." Then it got out. A snort of laughter.

The woman looked like the world had ended before her eyes, the brown wide, mouth hanging open. "Y-You're laughing!" she accused.

He instantly became serious, like a ripple on a serene lake flattening out. He turned to her, and though his face was serious, she could still see the humor lingering in his eyes. It took a lot to make him come out of his emotionless zone, but picturing Grimmjow as a bear had done it.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is not a bear," he informed her. "He's a panther."

The revelation suddenly made sense, Orihime thinking back to the few times she saw the blue haired Espada, the way he moved, his eyes and the markings under them. "Ohhhh," she nodded. "I know! Cat nip!"

Cocking his head, the Quatra blinked thoughtfully. "Cat nip?"

Grimmjow slunk back down behind the sand dune he'd been peeking over. As he thought, Ulquiorra was boring as shit, so stiff and staunch and just pain fucking irritating. What the hell was he supposed to get that fucking zombie?

Though. . . He'd just seen him laugh. He wasn't sure what about, but he'd almost forgotten to keep himself hidden, he'd been so damned surprised. Looked like the Quatra was developing some feelings, and for that woman friend of Kurosaki's. She made him _laugh_ for fucks sake! Something had to be going on between them.

Che. Maybe he could just dress the woman up—or _down_ rather—and give her to him. Ha.

Grimmjow craned his neck, peeking back over at them. They were getting up, wiping the sand from their clothes before heading back inside. Narrowed eyes, he got up and went to where they'd been sitting. There in the sand, he saw a picture of a weird lumpy thing that had his name written above it.

"The fuck is that?" he snarled, kicking his foot through it. _That_ was probably what made that prick laugh!

Growling, he glanced down at where Ulquiorra had been running his finger idly through the sand. The swirls that at first looked random, now looked like vines, wrapping around another object that looked suspiciously like a heart.

Shaking his head, he pulled his hand out of his pocket, staring at the bracelet and human money Aizen had given them. Well, whatever. He'd go look around and if he found something he though the Quatra would like, he'd get it. And if he couldn't find anything, then he'd just buy something fucking random so he didn't get in trouble for ignoring orders.

"Stupidest fucking orders ever," Grimmjow snarled, opening a Garganta with a flick of his finger. Then he stepped inside, letting the familiar darkness encompass him as he started for the World of the Living, silver bracelet clamped on his wrist.

"Alright! Y'all ready?"

Gin was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a red suit that bagged off of his skinny frame, the trim white fur. His odd silver-lavender hair was covered with a long, triangular hat, the end topped with a pom pom. Even Aizen was wearing a hat like that, and they'd set a bunch out, though all Espada and their accompanying Fraccion had refused to wear them.

In fact, the only one who'd willingly put one on was the woman, Orihime, who'd promptly put one on Ulquiorra, though it was off to the side that didn't have his mask. And the idiot left it on, too, his face dull and lifeless.

Fuck this was so stupid! Grimmjow was sitting in a chair, leaning forward on his elbows as he glared around. Gin had gone all out, decorating the room in greenery and lights and all kinds of weird shit. The pine had quickly infested Grimmjow's sensitive nose, making it smell like they were in a forest than inside Los Noches.

He'd put out sake too, having obviously dipped into more than a few cups, his cheeks red as he smiled around at everyone like a fucking weirdo. He clapped, gathering everyone's attentions. "Now, let's get to the Secret Santa! Might as well start with the Primera! Starrk! Who got Starrk's name?" he demanded.

The Primera stood and lazily made his way over, a Santa hat now pushed on his head, no doubt from his Fraccion, Lilynette. After a few moments, Ggio Vega walked up. He bowed his head to Starrk, declaring formally, "From Barragan-sama!" He held out a bottle, then another as Starrk took the first with a raised brow.

"Wine and whiskey?" he asked, looking from the feline Arrancar to where Barragan sat off to the side.

"The age of the wine is supposed to make it better, and the whiskey is smooth, both of the best quality," Ggio told him, looking proud of himself. Grimmjow suppressed a snort. Hell, the old man probably didn't even go get the gifts, just ordering his pet to do it for him. Ggio continued on happily, "The rest of your gifts should have been outfitted in your quarters by now, a bed set of Egyptian cotton sheets with matching pillowcases, and a silk comforter."

That seemed to catch Starrk's attention, his brows shooting up a little further at the thought of a decked out bed. He nodded to the Fraccion, before nodding his head in Barragan's direction.

"And who'd you get?" Gin asked enthusiastically.

"Harribel," he said, his grey gaze landing on where the woman sat with her three female Fraccion. She blinked, getting up as she went to receive her gifts. Gin was clapping as he watched her open them, the two packages revealing a hat that Starrk described as, "It's called a 'Rasta' hat, or something," with a scratch of his head. The other box had a scarf that Harribel commented as very soft, and a feminine bottle of perfume.

Grimmjow was surprised that Starrk had done such a good job. He'd figured the lazy dog would have just picked anything so he could get back to his nap. He snorted when Lilynette ran up, demanding harshly, "Well? Where's mine?"

Starrk had been right. The fiery little annoyance had expected to get a gift from him, too. Starrk sighed irritably, handing her the bag he'd been holding. She dug through it eagerly, her smile slowly dripping into a snarl as she pulled out a child's stuffed bear.

"What the hell is this?" she screamed, beating him over the head with it as he mumbled and went back to his seat.

Gin wasn't through with the Primera though, chasing after him as he pulled something out of the black sack at his feet. "To answer what our dear Sexta asked yesterday, I decided to get y'all what I saw fit! Here!" he said, pushing a white hat on over Starrk's Santa hat. It had a wide brim and a bumpy top, two little guns crossed on the tops base. Starrk glanced up at the brim when a handful of dirty magazines were pushed into his arms. "And these, too! Aren't I kind?"

Frowning, Grimmjow glanced over at where Aizen was nursing a cup of sake, his lips curled into what was probably the widest smile the Sexta had ever seen on their lord's face.

After, Gin made Harribel stay up to give her gifts, to Barragan. She did so with only slight grudging, giving him an ornate, old looking ring, a fuzzy black throw blanket and funny looking back massager that vibrated when you pressed the button on its back. The old man had fun with that, instantly leaning forward and ordering Ggio to rub his back for the rest of the party.

Gin's gift to Harribel earned a bark of laughter from Grimmjow, the Sexta instantly seeing how the rest of the Shinigami's gifts would be received; as insulting. Harribel stared down at the electric toothbrush and lipstick before nodding curtly and storming over to her awaiting Fraccion.

Szayel Apporo got a fucking giant dictionary from Yammy, the idiot. And a bookmark, which he said counted as a second gift. The pink haired Espada turned on him with a calm look as he asked, "And what's this?"

Yammy looked at him like _he_ was the idiot. "It's a book you dumbass. You think your such a fucking genius, so I got you a big one."

"This is a _dictionary_, you buffoon!" he shrieked, proceeding to beat Yammy over the head with it. When he was done, he was given a child's chemistry set from Gin, which only added to the interesting puce color his face was turning, until he was handed a small device that looked like a cell phone.

When Szayel stopped to frown at it, Gin supplied, "It's a 'stud finder'! I thought you'd find it useful!" He reached over and turned it on, and it started to chirp as Szayel pointed it in the direction he was facing—at Grimmjow.

As he curled his lip at him, threatening disaster, Szayel turned it to Yammy, the pleasant chirping turning into an ear piercing screeching. Szayel started to smirk before he realized exactly what a 'stud finder' was, because when he pointed it toward Harribel or Orihime, the sounds died.

"Why you. . .!" he snarled, turning on Gin who instantly pushed him out of the way.

"Ulquiorra! You're next!" he shouted merrily.

Grimmjow shifted irritably, hoping the sooner this was done, the sooner he could leave. Ulquiorra took the spot at the front, saying impassively, "I got Grimmjow's name."

"The fuck?" Grimmjow barked without thinking, his eyes turning on Gin instantly. _That fuck must have rigged this crap! _Growling low in his throat, he got up and walked over, hands in his pockets as he stared at his most hated comrade.

He was surprised when Ulquiorra held out a large box that had been expertly wrapped and even tied with ribbon that curled at the ends. No doubt he had help from the woman. Ulquiorra wouldn't have known how to do that, or have cared enough to.

Snatching the box as if Ulquiorra were about to catch fire, he felt his nostrils flare. There was something in the box. . . Something that smelt good. Oddly good. He pulled the string and shredded the paper, pulling it open to see folds of blue cloth, the shine of metal and a flash of green.

A thick cork board and a set of razor sharp throwing knives, a jersey for some sports team called the 'Panthers' and a baggie of some seasoning or something. That was the smell. He picked it up, cocking his head as he saw Ggio's head snap up, forgetting his task of massaging his Lord's back long enough to get a whack under his chin to close it and get his attention.

"What's this?" Grimmjow growled out, sticking his nose in the opening and inhaling. His eyes instantly turned from blue to black, his pupils taking over until his irises were just a thin ring of ice around the inky pool.

"It's called 'catnip'," Ulquiorra told him. "It was the woman's idea. She thought perhaps your feline instincts would take to it, as they have."

Grimmjow still had his nose buried in it, forgetting that the Quatra was still speaking. He looked up, blowing hot breath out his nose. "Ah. Well. Thanks."

It was the first verbal thanks, instantly drawing all eyes and a satisfied smile from Aizen. Then Ulquiorra turned to give Orihime a small box, which turned out to hold a pair of hairpins with vines wrapping around a white rose, when Gin shoved a pocket watch in his hand.

"What's this?" Ulquiorra asked, staring blankly down at it.

"It's a novelty prop from a foreign movie in the World of the Living called 'The Wizard of Oz'," he supplied happily. "When I saw it, I instantly thought of you."

He couldn't help it. Grimmjow started laughing as his eyes recognized the red shape. A heart. That was perfect! Of all the gifts to give the emotionless shit! A heart watch! Fuck he couldn't stand it!

"Glad you like it, Grimmjow! Now, for your gifts!" Gin started, pulling out a lumpy object.

Laughter instantly turning into a snarl at the scratching post that went up to his knee, he thrust his foot forward, sending it flying just past Gin and into the wall on the far side of the room. He went to turn on the Shinigami when a fuzzy blue ball was thrown in his face, and when he'd batted that away—and resisted the _very_ tempting urge to chase it when a little bell inside of it jingled—he found feathers in his face.

Gin had a stick. That had feathers on the end.

The Sexta went so still it looked as if someone had paused him like the monitors set up around Szayel's labs, the other looking curiously as Gin laughed merrily, flicking it over where Tousen had been standing quietly.

He was quickly tackled when Grimmjow lunged for the feathers, Gin pulling them back instantly. Not paying attention to the cursing general, the Espada continued to follow after the feathers as Gin waved it like an instructor's baton. "Now! What'd ya get the Quatra, hmmm?"

Giving an out of character smile, Grimmjow reached for the packages without taking his eyes off the feathers that were fluttering so temptingly in front of him. The boxes were shoved at Ulquiorra, who took them and opened them silently until Grimmjow was forced to elaborate on them.

"I-It's a notebook or journal or whatever," he said, reaching out a hand for the feathers that quickly flitted away, the Quatra staring down at the leather bound book. "You don't talk or anything, so I figured you'd like writing better. And that's a digital camera, and a fucking good one too!" He'd declared it pointedly, finally letting his eyes flick to the stoic Quatra's face. "Figured you'd like to be able to show people something, you know, _without_ having to gauge your own fucking eye out to do so. It's light, but the lenses are interchangeable and big enough that you can take good quality pictures, not shitty ones. There's a case too."

Realizing just how animated he was getting about it, he stepped back and cleared his throat, letting his wide gaze go back to following the feathers in Gin's control.

Ulquiorra stared at it a few moments before uttering the only other verbal thanks aside from his. "Thank you, Grimmjow. These are very well thought out. I appreciate them greatly."

"Che. Yeah, whatever. I still fucking hate you, though," he told him, getting irritated that he couldn't catch those damn feathers yet!

The Quatra managed a smile, admitting, "I'd have it no other way." Then he turned his attention on Orihime, who'd fitted her new clips under her old ones, smiling at him with a blush. Yes. He'd have this no other way.

Nnoitra ended up getting some sort of new bangles from Szayel, some that had special abilities, some just for show, and a blow up doll from Gin, that just happened to have a face that looked very similar to the former Tercera Nelliel Tu.

The doll was quickly stabbed and deflated, then thrown in a corner as Nnoitra stalked off to the sake with his Fraccion Tesla following suit.

The only other gift Grimmjow could really remember, was the one he found the funniest. Gin's gift to the Novena Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. A scrubbing brush and toilet bowl cleaner.

That made him laugh.

That made him howl and clutch his stomach he was laughing so hard. The other Espada looked unnerved that Grimmjow was laughing so much. He didn't even know why he was laughing either, but he guessed it was the catnip he'd inhaled. It was just funny. It would've been funnier if the test tube had a visible face so he could've seen its reaction.

And the other gift that made him fall against Gin, both laughing from sake and probably that strange green plant called 'catnip'?

At the end of the night, when everyone had done their part in the Secret Santa game as Aizen-sama ordered, Tousen stepped forward formally and seriously. Then he held a box out to Aizen that held a very expensive calligraphy set that had the ex-taichou running his hands over the exquisite brushes and inks in awe.

A second box held something that had Aizen going still as he stared with wide eyes, finally managing to blink as Tousen barely contained the pride and smile from his face. "W-Well, Aizen-sama? Do you like it? The material is of the finest quality," he told him.

Grimmjow found himself for the first time in an hour ignoring the feathered toy that Gin had been controlling, the Shinigami flicking it under his nose to try to regain his attention. Then the silver-haired man saw what had caught the high feline Espada's attentions, the two of them craning their necks to try to see what it was that that stuck-up, self-righteous Tousen was so damn proud of.

Finally Aizen held up a jacket, eyes still wide. It was suede, but the cut was so short, it would no doubt end around Aizen's waist, maybe even higher, the collar and front hems frilled and ruffled, the bottoms of the sleeves matching. And it was a burnt orange with olive green polka dots. It was the ugliest thing any of them had ever seen.

Grimmjow's mouth dropped, his upper lip curled and twitching in awed disgust while Gin's face went serious for the first time all night, both eye snapping open to reveal the incredulous sky blue.

"Er. . . Yes, Kaname. It's. . .It's. . ." Aizen cocked his head, trying to fish for the words to make a lie, something he was usually very good at. "I love it," he choked out finally.

Tousen's happy comments were drowned out as Gin and Grimmjow turned to look at each other, before collapsing against each other as they laughed, tears running down their faces.

And when Tousen smiled, saying, "Try it on and see how it fits, Aizen-sama!" even Ulquiorra had a smile on his face as he quickly grabbed for his new camera, ready to try it out.


End file.
